Kallisto Besmurr
Appearance Living Kallisto is a tall, thinly built half-elf with snow white hair, tainted with gray at the roots. An angular face accompanies gray eyes and thick eyebrows, and a close-shaven stubble completes his look. Before he died, he would wear a simple formal outfit, similar to what he wears now. Occasionally, when out with friends (a rare occasion indeed), instead of a suit jacket there would be a simple purple sweater. Kallisto always has a bone pipe with him, given to him by his elven mother, and makes sure to stock up on his favourite tobacco. Dead Kallisto is a tall, thinly built skeleton with a wonderful sense of style. He keeps his bones clean to a T, so one would be hard pressed to find them less than perfect. Kallisto is almost always seen in the following outfit: a purple suit jacket lined with white, white undershirt, gray tie, black dress pants and formal black shoes. After the second death of his lover, Lori, he wore a black suit and tie for a few weeks in mourning. Only two people have seen him in something non-formal, Zilos and Amarantha (?), which consisted of his hardly-worn sleepwear: just a pair of black loose-fitting pants. Personality When living, Kallisto was quite a calm, collected individual. Sure, he had a bit of a temper, but it wasn't anything too serious. Resurrection from a less-than-capable necromancer messed with his mind a bit, but as he sought to strengthen himself after such a lackluster job, each addition began to cripple his mind. He didn't care what he needed to sacrifice to keep himself in check; money, lives, sanity. These actions have led to a tortured man, although it wouldn't seem so in the first place. If one were to speak to Kallisto the first time, they would get the impression of a gentleman. Closer friends (and enemies) would know differently. His anger is most of his personality, as it is quickly let out and fueled by many things. Some have seen a more tragic side of him, sadly... Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: He focuses most of his power on protecting his bones and keeping them together. Kallisto is very powerful physically. (His physical strength is tied to his power, as he doesn't have muscles in the first place.) Weaknesses: A quick-to-rise temper. He can only be so powerful for a short time; using too much too long leads to him falling apart and, when bad enough, losing consciousness (which terrifies him). Death is the one thing he fears, although he wishes it at some points. He has a lot of bottled-up emotions that, even if let out, would just resurface again and again. Relations King Aeron - The one man Kallisto fully respects and likes indefinitely. They have hung out on occasion, and Kallisto wouldn't mind talking to him another time. Aeron is also the only people that can call Kallisto whatever he likes. Johnathan - Kallisto doesn't mind Johnathan, as he is one of the only people that keeps to respectful titles. The fact that he is so obedient is a bit of a turn off, though. There was an instance where these two fought each other, but not of John's will. (Kallisto won, sort of.) Benjamin - After hearing about this human from Johnathan, Kallisto has been curious enough to agree sending letters back and forth. The reason for this interest is that he's heard Benjmain is the head of the guards at Lleh, (although that's not true at all). So far, no letters have been sent. Zilos - Although Kallisto is generally suave around women, Zilos is the one that confuses him. At this point, she's the second woman ever to make him genuinely embarrassed. He sees her as kind and independent, and can understand her. Relationship-wise, he's wary of getting into one with her, as he is fully aware of how... violent he can be. Inverse - Inverse is the second most despised man to Kallisto, next to his killer, Dmitri. This "Icarus" is the only living person who knows nearly everything about him, from his past to his workings. Because of this, Kallisto has no time for his games, nor his idiocy. To be honest, Inverse scares him. This skeleton has worked his entire life to hide his past, but "one goddamn kid exposed it all". Alusian - Goodness, another living person Kallisto somewhat respects? That brings it up to... three people! A world record, honestly. Back to the explaining, *ahem*. Kallisto's first impression of Alusian was a kind, yet naive king who cared too much about others. As he talked with the king, his suspicions were confirmed. Dythan - Dythan is one of the people Kallisto is mildly interested in, since he is tortured and beaten quite often. Often times Kallisto will light his pipe and blow the smoke into his face with a smile. Annoying Dythan seems to be a small hobby for the skeleton, but sadly, he hasn't seen much of him lately. Background Kallisto Costello Besmurr was born to Costello, his human father, and Dana, his elven mother. To his regret, most of his half-elf nature is human. Costello was a shady salesman whose heart changed when he met Dana. Because of his father's nature, Kallisto began to hate him, as well as humans in general (just by association). Things got more heated when, throughout his life, his peers would call him his middle name, Costello, because of his likeness to his father. (And you wonder why he hates that name so much!) Kallisto and his family lived in the Morana Kingdom, a place known for its sights, but not necessarily of its power. Growing up, this half-elf studied and interned his way into becoming a servant of the King and Queen themselves. Over time, he grew more interested in their princess, Lorelei Soulgrove. A relationship soon blossomed forth. On a more sour note, the two lover's lives never go to expand to its full potential. One night, Kallisto was gambling on a card game with one of his peers, Dmitri, and lost. The terms were that the half-elf had to assist Dmitri with a side project he had been working on. Little did he know, this peer of his was a scientist testing on people with various powers and talents, and Kallisto was next. Long story short, our beloved skeleton died at the hands of this devilish man. After hearing his death, Lorelei killed herself out of grief, leaving the kingdom devoid and in mourning. A few years after Kallisto's death, he was found by an dwarven necromancer named Thorin Blackheart. This dwarf was a friend of the kingdom and was allowed to pick a body to experiment on for practice. Thorin wasn't a terribly good magician, sadly, and Kallisto was resurrected as a shambling corpse. Terrified, the dwarf left the scene immediately. Although the body itself wasn't up to par, Thorin brought back most of the skeleton's mind. His calm, collected demeanor was gone now, leaving raw anger and determination to live. The next couple of days after his restoration were to search for a strong enough wizard to make his body in perfect condition. As one could tell, Kallisto did find the said wizard, but with this physical strength, he thirsted for more. The skeleton traveled around kingdoms for upwards of a year in search of other magical beings to strengthen nearly everything about himself. He didn't care what the cost... and that lead to mental deterioration. At first, Kallisto owned a small cabin near the Forgotten Kingdom. It was here that he did some experiments not unlike his killer, Dmitri, did. After such mind-bending things the undead went through, he began to think of the same process that killed him as justified, but that Dmitri wasn't doing it correctly. Years and years went by as stragglers from the Kingdom would visit him home, and he would collect blood samples from them. The occasional "interesting" guest would have a comfy seat in one of the many cells kept under the cabin. More recently, some more known people visited the home. Johnathan, Coraline, and Lory, to be exact. Here, he introduced them into the home like usual. After a day or two, the three found out his little laboratory down below and Kallisto had to ... take care of that. No, he didn't kill them, but it got to the point where they were in their own little cells. After a few tense minutes, he got the blood he needed, and stored it. You would think that he would just keep them in there, yes? Well, he did, but not for very long. (gimme a bit to remember Quotes "Speak well of the dead." - His motto. " 'She does love you.' ... She wouldn't now." - Talking to Inverse about Lorelei. "Don't you dare call me that damn name." - First or second reaction to the name Costello.